Liadargal
|image = None Yet |names = Liads |titles = Darklight Serpent |species = Snake Wyvern |diff★☆ = ★★☆☆☆☆ |size = Small |habitats = Darkshine Caves |relations = None |elements = None |ailments = |move = Shinerock Venom |weaknesses = |creator = Chaoarren}} Liadargal are Snake Wyverns that are native to the Darkshine Caves. Appearance Liadargal are small Snake Wyverns that lack any form of limbs. Their head shape resembles that of a viper, with a wedge shaped jaw and large eyes. Inside the mouth are two main fangs followed by a row of shorter ones. Along their bodies are spines that highly resemble rocks. On them, Shinerocks that influence their moods are held and grow. The tail tip appears almost like a Rattlesnake's but instead of a bony structure it is made out of spines and a Shinerock orb on the end of it. A Liadargal's colour scheme is all light to dark greys, and should it be in an area or light or darkness, it will glow yellow or purple respectively. Behaviour Liadargal will turn aggressive towards hunters if they move too close to them, or attack them first. In areas of darkness they can attack on sight without provocation. In the case any large monsters are present they will gather into a corner until the area is safe again. They can often be seen nearby Shinerocks, sometimes gathering some onto its spines. Should one spot Endemic Life, they will try to hunt it down and eat it. Attacks *'Slithering Bite': The Liadargal will quickly move towards its target and bite it. *'Shinerock Venom': The Liadargal's fangs drip with venom and it jumps up and bites the hunter. Depending on where it is in the locale, the venom has a different effect. If in the light section, the venom is orange and will inflict Fire Res Down. If in the dark section, the venom is red and will inflict Dragon Res Down. Carves High Rank G Rank/Master Rank Damage Effectiveness 'Physical Damage Effectiveness' *★★ = 30%-70% effective damage *★★★ = 70%-100% effective damage 'Elements' 'Canon' 'Fanon' 'Status Effects' 'Items' Shiny Item Drops Material Items Liadargal will drop a shiny if struck by a Stone. *High Rank: Shinerock (Normal Form), Liadargal Orb *G-rank/Master Rank: Shinerock (Normal Form), Shinerock (Perfect Form,Rare), Liadargal Shineorb Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain Liadargal are the lowest tier predators in the Darkshine Caves, just above Endemic Life and small herbivores. Behaviour Towards Other Monsters Liadargal will attempt to attack Giggi and some other small monsters around them. In the case of large monsters they will hide away. Tracks Liadargal do not leave tracks because they are small monsters. Specific Locale Interactions Liadargal will gradually change behaviour should it go from a light area to a dark area, and it can immediately switch by gathering a Shinerock from the other area. Special Behaviours In areas of light in the Darkshine Caves, they will glow yellow and be less hostile. In contrast, in areas of darkness they will glow purple and attack hunters on sight. Interactions With Other Monsters Being small monsters, Liadargal do not have Turf Wars or any specific monster interactions. Interactions With The Frenzy/Hyper State/Apex/Tempered Liadargal are unable to be in any abnormal statuses due to being small monsters. Quests Ecology Habitat Range Liadargal have only been seen living in the Darkshine Caves in the Sherin Region, found all throughout the area. Ecological Niche Being small monsters in their environment, Liadargal are on the bottom of the food-chain, being low tier predators. Their main prey are Endemic Life Creatures, such as the Gleaming Uncedeki. If they are in a group they can take out other small monsters like Giggi and Genprey, though if they are also in a pack they flee. Occasionally they eat some parts of Shinerocks should prey be in short supply. The species faces many potential predators here. Whether it be by other small monsters, large monsters who lack a select choice in prey, and even apex predators. They may also be eaten by mistake by monsters wanting to feed on Shinerocks mistaking them for a stalactite. Biological Adaptations The Liadargal are Snake Wyverns, being a type of them without any kind of limbs like a true Snake. Their colouration is completely in greys and blacks to try and disguise the monsters in the rocky surroundings. In eating some Shinerocks, the Liadargal have grown rows of spines around their bodies, a process still to be fully understood. These spines also contain mineral elements that allow them to hold and grow Shinerocks. The highest quality of this is on their tails, which often hold a Shinerock of a near perfect circular shape. Their fangs are both sharp and thick proportions, made to crush shards of Shinerocks and pierce into prey. Under the two main fangs are venom glands, that are influenced by the acting energies of the Shinerocks around them. Under a light filling Shinerock environment the venom will decrease the victims ability to resist heat. While under a darkness filling Shinerock environment the venom shall be rendered vulnerable to the Dragon Element. Ecological Behaviour The Liadargal's behaviour differs depending on the Shinerock environment they are in. Whenever they are in an area of light, they only attack when provoked and are more willing to avoid confrontation with hunters whenever possible. This is the opposite to the darkness environment where they are far more aggressive, often willing to attack on sight and in groups. Light Shinerock Liadargal can be told by a yellow glow, and the Dark Shinerock Liadargal can be told by a purple glow. Liadargal in the light sections act like many other small monsters, fleeing when some of them are killed or a large monster approaches. Liadargal in the dark sections will increase aggression when several members of a group are killed, and will often attack a large monster when it is downed. The complete opposites in behaviour often serve as a prime example of the behaviour altering Shinerocks that are unique to the Darkshine Caves. Trivia *Liadargal are High Rank monsters due to the Sherin Region locales only being able to be accessed in that rank onward. Category:Monster Creation Category:Small Monster Category:Snake Wyvern Category:2 Star Level Monster Category:Fire Res Down Monster Category:Dragon Res Down Monster Category:Chaoarren